Human
by aatra
Summary: After a tragic accident that tore Jasper's family apart, she must face the struggles that her life will bring. After thinking of ending it, a mysterious man comes to her rescue and changes her life.


**My name's Jasper & before the accident, I had been having a pretty sucktastic day**.

How could this day get any worse? Now, before I actually continue to what's currently happening, I should probably take up this entire journal writing about the first time I met them. The people who had been warning me in my dreams. And the two people closest to me.

I

I woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock and morning traffic. Today would supposedly be the first day of a "new life" as my mum puts it.

"Ugh." I groaned and sat up then punched the snooze button on the alarm clock, making it turn off. I stood up groggily and walked over to the bathroom where I got ready and put on possibly the most depressing outfit I could possibly find but my other doesn't really understand the awesomeness of ripped jeans, beanies and band-shirts...so I had to stick with a crop top and high-waisted shorts with- get this- a beanie, black leggings and nerd glasses. Of course, I looked out the window and saw that it had been snowing overnight, I literally had to get a leather jacket. After that I went to the kitchen where my mom had been making breakfast. She smiled at me and I responded with a forced smile.

"Are you excited?" She spoke as she scrambled the eggs and at the same time managed to flip a pancake.

"Does my outfit not reflect my mood at the moment?" I looked at her and raised and eyebrow as I prepared myself a bowl of cereal.

"Not really." She turned to me and frowned. "By the way, your father's coming over with your brother in about an hour."

I slowly blinked and stared at her. "And why should I care if I'm going to be in classes?" I sat down and started eating my breakfast.

She disregarded my comment and continued speaking. "Your dad's going to take you to that amusement park with Mary-Kate. But today, we're just going to talk about...stuff."

Forgot to mention this, Mary-Kate and Connor are my siblings. Mary-Kate is the most obnoxious 6-year-old girl ever, and Connor was the mature college student who never has fun.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked as I put my plate in the sink.

"Oh look at the time. You should go. Don't want to be late for your first day!" She flinched, laughed nervously and rushed me out the door giving me my bag on the way out." Good luck, sweetheart! Make sure you get on the bus to come straight home!" She shut the door and left me outside.

I frowned then shrugged it off. I was used to my mum doing that a lot. No, not pushing me out of the house like she didn't want my presence. I don't blame her. No one does. What I mean is that, I'm used to her keeping secrets from me. I started walking along the pavement with my headphones on until I reached the entrance to the school. I put my headphones around my neck and walked into the main hall. It was empty except for a woman that seemed like the principal that was standing near an office.

"Hello! You must be Jasper, correct?" She smiled kindly at me.

"Yeah." I shook hands with her and didn't even bother to smile back. But I had somehow managed to force and ultimately small smile.

"Yes, since today is your first day you won't be participating in any classes. You'll be receiving your schedule this afternoon. For now, you may go into the student council where Nathaniel will give you a tour of the school in the meantime. We'll discuss if you want any changes tomorrow after"

I nodded at her and decided that there were still 3 hours of school left, so I wandered around the halls for a bit until some dumbass redhead wasn't paying attention.  
I got shoved onto the floor and glared at the guy.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going, blind guy!" I yelled and managed to have everyone stare at me in horror and disbelief.

"I'M blind?! Don't walk in directly in front of a door, dumbass!" He yelled back and balled his fists.

I immediately stood up after his final word and stared him dead in the eyes. "What did you just say, Ariel?" I punched him in the gut, hard.

"Bitch! What the hell?! I suggest you run!" He was about to hit back until I grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the lockers. "SAY ONE MORE THING AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I hissed back and tried to punch him until about 4 people had to push me back causing me to almost give someone a black eye.

"Rosalya! Take her to the student council room before a teacher comes and sees!" Someone called out.

"On it!" Another voice said and started forcefully dragging me into a classroom and slammed the door. I tried biting and kicking my way out but didn't succeed. "Aren't you quite the firecracker." The voice pushed me down onto the floor. "Hey! Nathaniel! Little help here!"

I tried to get up but kept on being pushed down. I continued to struggle until another voice came up and after all of the struggling and fighting it seriously took the energy out of me. After a few minutes. I blacked out.

Okay, so before you're all like 'OMG! You over-reacted' or 'You didn't have to hurt the guy' and all that crap, let me explain things. Problem is that I have had a history when it comes to cuss words and people being douches to me. After all of the things I've been through, of course I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and developed reflexes and managed to learn how to pack a punch and put someone in their place. Another thing I should explain is that I get annoyed extremely easily. Literally, if I read a book years before it actually got popular and every 12-year-old girl only likes it because they're wannabe Tumblr girls, I _WILL_ say every hurtful thing I can to them…unpause.

I slowly began to wake and heard voices so decided to eavesdrop and keep my eyes closed. It sounded like the two voices from earlier, speaking with each other.

"-she just looks like a calm person. When she was talking to principal, she barely spoke. I don't understand what could've happen-"

A voice interrupted. "It's Castiel we're talking about. He can piss anyone off just by breathing. And do you really think that she's calm? She started a fight with him without even knowing his name-"The voice stopped and shook my shoulder. "I can tell you're awake, Franta."

I opened one eye and saw a girl who looked about 17, who was waving and smiling at me. "And she lives!" I tried to sit up and fell a hand on my back and I immediately grabbed the persons arm then stared them dead in the eyes. There had been a guy with silver hair and a pair a different colored eyes. One was amber and the other one was a really nice teal, in my opinion. I started staring for longer than any normal being would. He had Victorian-looking clothing on and was as pale as I was which I'm not really sure is a compliment or an insult but we are.

He immediately grabbed my wrist as if he thought I was going to knock him unconscious and of course, I stayed emotionless. "Sorry, I thought you were going t-"He started before the girl from earlier cleared her throat and glared at him.

I shook my hand out of his grip and looked back at the girl. "Who are you?", I said with an edge to my voice. "Rosalya. This is Lysander, even though you met him already, I suppose." She smirked a bit.

I looked back at the guy behind me and blushed but managed to give him a tiny smile. "So Jasper, quite a fight back there. You got some punch. Now, the bad boy of the school either thinks you have a death wish or it just strangely turns him on." Rosalya frowned and sat on a chair beside me. "Not likely, though. Seeing as you injured him slightly…"

"I just…I don't even know what happened back there. I have anger issues. I was in therapy because of it. But then my father came and taught me to defend myself." I spoke, softly.

"Nice. It'll come in handy…" She stopped for a second then grinned. "You're British, aren't you?"

"Yeah. London. I transferred from Oxford Academy. It's right next to the infamous Oxford University." I smiled.

"That's incredible. England seems like a beautiful place to visit." Lysander said and leaned back in his chair.

"It is." I yawned, looked at the time and my eyes widened. "It's 4 o'clock, already?"

"Yeah. We had to stay until you woke up. You were lucky the principal left early and that the teachers were in a conference. Or else, you wouldn't have made a good first impression. Not that you have." Rosalya bit her lip and frowned.

I put a hand on Lysander's shoulder for support and stood up and adjusted my glasses. "Well, not like I actually planned to make any friends. I have to go. My parents may be waiting for me." I turned around to get my bag and felt something sharp on my arm. I turned around and saw Rosalya writing something on my arm with a pen. "There. You have a friend whether you like it or not. Call me later. We should hang out sometime. There are still questions that I want to know the answers to.", she said. I looked at my arm and saw a phone number scribbled on my arm. "Your mother is going to pick you up. We didn't tell her what happened. We just told her you volunteered to stay and help.", Lysander told me. "Thank you, Lysander. And thank you for staying, to you both. See you tomorrow. If I actually come." I nodded at Lysander and walked out the door.

I walked out to the front of the school and expected to wait 10 minutes but was happy to see my mother waiting in the shotgun of her car with my sister in the back and my dad in driver's seat. I ran to the backseats of the car as soon as I saw my dad. I sat down in the window seat behind shot gun. "Hi, dad. I thought I wouldn't see you today.", I put my bag down in the trunk and my dad started driving down a slippery road covered in ice. "Well, you thought wrong. Since you managed to survive your first day, your mother and I decided to take you to the Boardwalk that you like.", my father said and looked back at me for a moment, smiling.

"Seriously?" I grinned and relaxed into my seat then stared out the window. Mary-Kate had been listening to music through headphones that seemed a little to big for her head and Connor was we pulled into a road that looked way too dangerous for anyone to drive on.

Pause. I didn't want to write this in here. But seems I must. I have the usual stabbing pains in my ribs. Actually, it doesn't even feel like stabbing. It's more like getting your intestines ripped out. It makes me sob and scream and it's bad if I get it while in a car. I also have the daily 'I-feel-like-im-suffocating-or-in-the-deepest-part-of-the-sea-without-any-oxygen' feeling, which pretty much restricts me from doing most things. Unpause.

The road had a forest of snow-covered pine evergreen forests on each side.

I began looking down at my feet and started coughing for a moment. I tried to shake it off before I had to put my hand on my chest and started to struggle to take only a small breath. "M-Mom…", I mumbled barely audible. Then, it got worse and started tearing up. "Mom!" I began crying and punched the seat.

"Dad! Something's up with Jasper!" Connor screamed and tried to lay me down on the seats.

Then, came the bad part. I felt a jolt of pain in my ribcage and immediately screamed in agony and started punching my stomach to try and ease the pain.

My mum started dialing the ambulance and my father looked back and forgot he was driving. Mary-Kate began crying and kicking her seat. I couldn't do anything. Why now? Why did _I have_ to ruin everything?

Then, the worst came. I heard frantic honks getting closer. And the last things I saw were a pair of headlights hurdling towards me.


End file.
